


powerful with a little bit of tender

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [18]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Assault On Arkham
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Harley can't help it, she loves to tickle Ivy. Ivy likes to tease back a different way.





	powerful with a little bit of tender

**Author's Note:**

> For ivyquinn, for the prompt: "flowers" which my head turned into vines, which turned into something much longer and smuttier than intended. XD Feedback very much appreciated! I'm really rusty on femslash smut, so my apologies if it's not the best. ^^;

* * *

 

Harley traced her fingertips over the vines on Ivy's skin - the dark green slightly raised and a little rougher, like scars. It was one of her favorite pastimes - partly because she was fascinated by them, and partly because (and Red would kill her if Harley ever told) her green thumb lady love was ticklish. It was one of the few ways she could get the other woman to laugh, full on undignified belly laughs that filled Harley with delight even as Ivy used her hands and a few bristly vines to try and smack her wayward fingers away.

 

"Enough, Harley!" Ivy managed out between laughs, her vines twisting around Harley's wrists - and before Harley could shout 'Yahtzee!' she was on her back, hands together and above her head. Ivy loomed over, her face flushed still from her laughing, a playful smile on her face and something dark and enticing in her eyes. "My turn," she whispered, making it sound like a threat but all it did was get Harley's blood pumping and her panties damp.

 

Biting her lip, Harley's hips were already lifted up before Ivy was down there, making it nice and easy for her to slide the underwear down Harley's legs - a vine slithered over to remove it from her ankles, tossing it aside like trash. "You sure know how to get a girl excited, Red," she practically moaned, legs spreading the moment her panties were cleared.

 

It was a game they played - Harley always stopped whenever Red made it clear she wasn't in the mood, or sometimes knew not to even start. And most of the time Ivy indulged her and then bound up her hands for a little while until Harley was squirming and pouting because she couldn't touch Ivy or couldn't scratch her own nose properly or something. But then there were the times like now, where Ivy teased back - but her methods were much, _much_ more wicked.

 

"That's the idea, Harley." Her voice was as smooth as always, but lust made it go lower, and the warmth of her breath spread over the skin just above Harley's cunt. It was a tease, a taste, a heads up for what was coming - besides Harley, in probably two or three minutes, depending on how much Red wanted to tease her - and then, _oh_!

 

"Fuck!" Harley's hips bucked up, arching into that wicked mouth of Ivy's as her tongue slid between her folds and stroked over her clit - warm and wet and taunting. Ivy started to lick her in too-light strokes that left Harley breathless and aching, trying to grind against her lover's mouth, trying to get more pressure, just a little more, "Oh, fuck, _please_ , Red, please!"

 

Sometimes, Ivy was merciless - dragging it out as a punishment for Harley and her greedy fingers and her need for laughter, bringing Harley so close and then leaving her there hanging until it started to fade only to build it back up again just to repeat the torturous process until Harley was a whimpering, writhing mess who couldn't even remember her own name. Harley did love those times, loved the way the vines would tighten around her legs and arms and over her neck and even slither over her near the apex of her thighs, but never quite go there, just seemed to hover like an offer, dangling in her face but always withdrawn if she tried to grab it. Loved the edge to Ivy's voice when she spoke, when she taunted, when she demanded Harley beg her.

 

How could a girl not love that?

 

But sometimes, Harley just wanted to come and get some relief and then repay the favor and then tease Red about how her 'nectar is so delectable' and giggle when Ivy rolled her eyes and put a gag order on puns. (Usually by putting Harley in a gag.)

 

Fortunately, tonight was a merciful night, and the moment Harley started saying please, Ivy pressed her tongue firm - and then gave Harley even more of a push, two long fingers sliding in easy as vines wrapped around her thighs, spreading them wider and wider, Ivy knowing intimately well how far Harley could spread before it was painful. And then how much farther before it was a bad, safe word coming, kind of painful. Tongue and fingers and that helpless, vulnerable feeling with just a touch of pain to heighten it all made quick work, and it didn't take long before Harley was screaming incoherently, Ivy wringing her climax out of her and not stopping and - oh. Oh, no, Harley was wrong.

 

So _very_ wrong.

 

It was not a merciful night at all, just a different kind of merciless than usual. Harley couldn't do much besides pant and whine as her body trembled through the last few waves of that orgasm, not prepared in the slightest and already getting even wetter with excitement as realization set in.

 

Ivy's tongue stilled as Harley's orgasm faded and then pulled away, switching to gently sucking at it, her fingers spreading Harley wide open, letting her leak out more freely - and when she wriggled, she was slick even between her cheeks, a deliciously odd sensation she loved. Reflexively, Harley's hips bucked, now trying to writhe away from her lover, her climax over but her cunt still sensitive. Ivy's vines kept her in place, giving her no wiggle room as Ivy almost gingerly suckled and pumped her fingers, a mockery of easing up to taunt Harley. And then she moaned, the sound muffled but loud, genuine appreciation and also for show, taunting her.

 

That's when she added two more fingers, giving Harley just a bit of a stretch, just a little more pressure to drive her wild.

 

" _Fuckfuckfuck_ ," was all Harley could manage to form into an actual word, the curse tumbling from her lips over and over as her hips twitched, and she wriggled against the vines, feeling them leave red lines where they were drawn tight against her flesh. She was already right there at the edge again, her moans becoming sobs, and Ivy knew she was easily overstimulated, they usually made a special night of doing it, and caught unprepared Harley was half mad just from the surprise of it. She briefly wondered if tonight was the night she finally caved and forced out their safe word, but that would come later, if it came at all, cause now Harley was coming again.

 

All she saw was white, all she heard was her own screaming, all she felt was the desperate, wanton rush of her orgasm washing over her, so good and too much, her body barely past the spasms from the last one. Vaguely, she was aware of the sweet pain of straining against her restraints, of the scrape of Ivy's nails over her lower abdomen, but all that faded and blurred into background noise. 

 

"Enough, enough, enough," Harley panted out - she wasn't even sure how long her orgasm had lasted, how long it took for coherent thought to return to her - and shook her head weakly. "Enough, Red. Please."

 

Wet fingers, slick with her own juices, pressed to her mouth. "Okay, Harley. You were a good girl." Ivy's vines slowly unfurled from around Harley's body as Ivy let her lick herself off each digit, then replaced them with a mouth that now tasted more of Harley than Ivy. 

 

It was some time later - after Harley licked Red clean of herself, and Harley's breathing finally returned to normal, and Ivy had applied a sweet-smelling balm to the red marks left by her vines, and they were stretched out together, Harley's head on Ivy's breast and listening to the steady rhythm of her heart - that she remembered. Flashing an impish grin up at Ivy, Harley started to slide down the bed and spread her legs wide. "I never returned the favor." 

 

* * *

 


End file.
